Problem: $ 2^{7}$
$= 2\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 4\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 8\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 16\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 32\cdot2\cdot 2$ $= 64\cdot2$ $= 128$